


Almost the end of us

by TyF



Series: Frenemies [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Blood, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Pain, Reflection, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael damn near loses it after Donna gets hurt badly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner

_I damn near lost my mind when I saw the bullet shoot through her chest and out of the back of her shell. I damn near lost it when I saw her fall to her knees in slow motion, her mouth open in a silent cry. I damn near lost it when I saw the large pool of blood around her lifeless body. In fact, I think I did lose it for a few seconds. If it weren't for Don telling me she was still breathing, I think I might've done something I would regret. Donna, baby...please don't die. I need you here to keep me sane._

The short curvy turtle bounced through the sewers, blasting the music in her ears, knowing it was the only thing to keep her from sweating bullets just at the thought of meeting this Master Splinter Raphael had told her about. From what he told her, he was this mutant rat, just like the rest of them, who had the best ninjutsu skills to be seen under New York. She smiled and swished her hips a little, but stopped as soon as she remembered she had on a dress. She had on a navy blue dress that came down to just above her knee, the skirt opening up like the bell of a daffodil, and the shirt part leaving a lot to the imagination, but still enticing whoever looked. She didn't put it on for all the males, but only for Raphael, as she loved to have him drooling over her. She never had a boy to be as into her as he was.

Raph stood in the mirror, checking and rechecking his appearance. Even when she's seen him at his worst, covered in blood, dirt, and sometimes tears, he still wanted to look as if he was trying to make a great first impression. He didn't know why, but it made him feel better when he caught her staring at him. He'd grin over at her, making her blush and turn away. He loved that blush, half smile and adorable turn of the head. He'd lean in and kiss and nibble on her neck, making her shy away more.

Splinter sat in his room meditating on the upcoming night, shocked slightly that a sweet girl, as told to him by Leo, would fall for such a hothead like Raphael. Splinter smirked to himself, 'Raphael is as gentle and passionate as any other male. He just doesn't like to appear weak.' Master sighed and stood slowly, stretching himself out a little to get nice and relaxed before ambling into the kitchen where he found Michelangelo stirring a big pot of spaghetti and swinging his hips to the music he had blasting through the lair. Splinter smirked and sat down silently, taking his youngest son by surprise when he turned around. Mikey squeaked and flinched, swinging a long streak of sauce across the kitchen. Splinter didn't even look away from him, "You're going to clean that before Donna makes it here." 

Donatello walked into the kitchen and shook his head, "No, it's cool. You cook, I'll get it. We don't need you burning food with company coming over." Mikey squeaked and poked his tongue out "How dare you insult my cooking skills! I have never--!" Leo walked in with a hard glare at him, "Don't you even think of lying like that." Don laughed and tossed the overused paper towel into the trash before grabbing another to finish the mess. Splinter looked at the leader of the turtles, "Where is Raphael? This is his night to introduce Ms. Donna" Leo merely shrugged and sat down next to his father, "Donnie, go get an extra chair please." The genius nodded and headed off, passing the hothead who looked exceptionally nervous for one who usually doesn't care of much outcomes, "Think I should go get her?"

Splinter smirked inwardly and nodded to him before the hothead turned and jetted out of the door.

_I don't know why I was so nervous. You had seen the worst in me. Even when I cried and I never cry. Why was I trying to put on a show for you now? I couldn't tell you if I knew. I remember having to tell myself multiple times to stay calm that night. Donna? Can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me..._

Raphael stopped right outside of the little tunnel that led to their lair and stared at her. She wiggled and sang at the top of her lungs, not noticing he was standing behind her, watching her little show. He couldn't help but smirk and lean against the wall gently, his arms folded as he watched her thick hips and listened to her beautiful voice. He walked up behind her, using his ninja skills, and wrapped his arms around her, making her squeak and wiggle against him. He couldn't help but chuckle and nuzzle her gently, "You have got to learn to turn that music down..." 

Donna stared back at the huge turtle before rolling her eyes, "Damn ninja..." She poked her tongue out at him and wiggled out of his arms, "Is he...in there?" She pushed her ipod and earbuds into her purse as she waited for his answer and only got a glazed stare in response. She watched in victory as his eyes roamed her body, lingering at her hips and legs. He smiled at her again and kissed her before nodding "Yeah, of course...come on" He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and led her back to the door that led into the lair.

Donna blinked around the huge room, admiring how it showed off all of their personalities, yet as clean and tidy. She smiled at everyone as she walked in. Mikey turned from the stove and gasped, giving his own little wolf whistle, which earned a hard glare from the rat and his older brother. Donna giggled and waved "Hi, Mikey." Mikey blushed and waved back before mixing the food a little more and taking the garlic cheese bread out of the oven. Donna moved over to side on the other side of the rat and gave him a soft and polite smile, bowing to him as she was taught by her master. Her right fist pressed into her left palm as she lowered her head in respect and speaking in fluent Japanese, "Evening, Master. I trust your day was well spent?" The Old Rat couldn't help but smile brightly at the young female turtle.

Raphael stared in shock, "Hey! I thought you only spoke English, Chinese, and Spanish." She shook he head and giggled at his shocked expression. The rat smiled and leaned in to return the polite greeting, "Just as well as having to deal with these rowdy group of boys." He grinned in victory of keeping her from fearing whatever story his hotheaded son told her about him when he heard her little giggle again. Donna shrugged and crossed her one leg over the other under the table as she started to speak in English to him, "Well try and deal with three other females who are just as rowdy if not rowdier." Splinter laughed heartily and nodded before looking over at Mikey who started to set out dishes.

Donna instinctively got up to help set the table, but Splinter shook his head, "You are our guest, sit and relax." She fidgeted with the belt that held her purse around her body nervously. Raphael could see it and gently placed his hand over hers. It shocked him slightly that he now noticed how small her hand was compared to his. She gave him a soft smile and leaned forward as her plate was being put in front of her. She tilted her head and started to pick at the noodles with her fork, slightly confused about the food as she never had spaghetti before. She picked up some on the fork and slipped them into her mouth, nodding in approval at the taste. 

Soon everyone was eating slowly before Donnie decided to break the silence, "So, Donna. I heard that you liked to invent and work with computers too." Donna's eyes lit up and Raph only smirked as he leaned back to let his brother and her speak, "Yeah! I always had a problem figuring out computers, for some reason, but I could always hack and reprogram computers. I work with codes and programming more than I do building the machines, but sometimes I'll have a flash of creativity and I'll invent or innovate something in our home. It mostly turns out cool" She smiled and nodded as she leaned forward a little to listen to his stories and little mishaps. 

Soon the whole table was bustling with conversation as if they all knew each other for years. Raphael laughed at something Mikey said, Leo nods and smiles at his genius brothers comment on something silly, Splinter chuckled and listened to the teens around him. Donna sat back and watched Raphael just as Master Splinter was doing, but she didn't know he was. She stared at the side of his head, watching his face turn into a smile, then into a playful glare to his youngest brother who teased him, and then back to Leo to joke and mess with him more. She smiled and leaned her head into her chin as she watched him closely, 'He has so much fun with his family. They are all so carefree and he seems so nice and...like a regular teen guy...' She sighed and turned her gaze down to her empty plate, her mood turned to a sad one.

The old rat looked at her before leaning forward and speaking in a soft tone to her "Something wrong, my child?" She blinked and looked at up at him, shocked to hear something with such sincerity come from him having he only met her a little under an hour ago. She sighed and nodded, "Yes, master, but I'll be fine" She gave him a kind smile that he didn't believe for a second. He shook his head, his voice raising slightly as he felt he would have to use a parental voice on her to make her answer. The other teens noticed the slight agitation in the rodent's voice and quieted down to notice her lowered head. 

Donna pouted a little at the old rat before sighing heavily, "My master, my mother, I guess, left me and my sisters here alone in New York. She was supposed to return and protect us, but something happened and she was stranded..." She shrugged slightly and picked at a piece of soggy bread in her plate. "It's been tearing our family apart. The nagging feeling she may be dead." Raphael stared down at the female, wanting to wrap her up in his arms and hold her, but he couldn't while Splinter was talking to her.

The rat sighed heavily, "Has she spoken to you while she was gone?" Donna nodded "She used to send letters, but about a year ago they stopped, since then things have gone downhill in our family." Mikey shook his head as he piped up, "Can't be. You guys were all happy and stuff when we came over the other night." Leo shook his head," Speaking of your sisters, why didn't they come? We invited all of you."Donna shook her head, "Something happened. Mikey retreated to her room as always, but when I came out of mine, all I could hear was yelling and the same old insults being thrown between Leona and Rosaline." She huffed and leaned forward as she picked at the food again.

Raphael stood up with finality, "Then we'll go get them." She squeaked and stared after him as he started to walk towards the door, "It's useless! They won't even listen to us! What makes you think they'll listen to you?" Leo stood and smirked, "We have the same fights..." He followed his brother as did the other two male turtles. Splinter smiled at her, "Go with them. Your pain might help them in trying to put your family back together."

_I wish I hadn't gone, but if I didn't your sisters would be dead. But now you could be dead, here in my arms. I hope that physical contact stuff Donnie was talking about is working, I need you here with me. Don't leave please..._


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Dragon starts some trouble.

_I screamed at Leo to slow down. I couldn't run too fast and try to make sure you were okay. I don't think I can handle losing you. The sight of you laying in my arms, lifeless, but I was praying Don would tell me you were still here with us when we got there. Not too far now. You hadn't opened your eyes in a while. Your eyes were still closed._

Donna huffed and put her oldest sister on the operating table she had in her lab before turning to grab her instruments and tools she needed to make her sister better. That's all that was on her mind at that time. "Rosaline has taken it too fucking far this time..." She spat under her breath before she felt a heavy hand on her arm. She looked down at the female leader, who gasped out "Ambush."

Leo shook his head and tried to help the small curvy turtle ready the area, "What does she mean ambush? By who? Where is Mikela?" Donna was about to lose it and his flurry of questions weren't helping. She stopped and held out her hands to him making him stop and stare down at her, "Look...I have no idea and I'm going out of my mind over here, I need you to calm the questions." She turned without waiting for a confirmation and started to work on her sister. That's when Don slipped up right beside her, "Y'know, I can take over while you go look for Mikela and Rosa if you want." 

Donna stopped and looked up at the genius turtle before stepping back and nodding. He smiled to her, "Don't worry. I got her." She huffed lightly and turned to run out of the door, forgetting she was in a hurry and ran up to her room to change.

Raphael leaned against the door and waited for her with Leo, "God, I can't believe the Purple Dragon found their lair." Leo nodded grimly," They'll need a new place. It's too dangerous here." Raphael nodded slowly, "Think we could get Don to map out four more rooms in our lair?" Leo smiled a little and shrugged, "He might....but we'll have to help build it." Raph smiled and sat up as she hopped down in front of them basically silently in her usual get up of sports bra and shorts. Her belt was tight on her waist and her bo staff on her hip as she pushed out between them.

Raph noticed the mean mug she was putting on and it was apparent she was quite pissed with the Purple Dragon. He smirked to himself,'If she's anything like Don when he's pissed, we don't have anything to worry about.' She led them throughout the sewers and up to the surface. They hopped up to the top of the roofs and looked around, waiting until they were confronted. They were deep inside the enemy's territory.

Leo sat down and stared at her, "Do you remember what the note said?" She nodded and sighed as she pulled it out of her pocket.

_Hey freak! We have two of your sisters and badly beat the other, whatcha gonna do? Come to Park and Wesson at the very top of the building if you want them back. Although, I doubt you'd be able to fight off what I got for you! This is for embarrassing us all those times. If you still think you can save your sisters, then come find us..._

Donna sighed and growled as she ripped it up, her anger tearing at her as she tried to figure out an effective way to let it out. She paced and tapped her chin as the other two watched her. Raph wanted to comfort and hold her but he knew he might end up on the receiving end of  a punch that'd kill a regular man. Leo watched her patiently, knowing she was only trying to figure out whatever she needed to. He knew her heart and mind was in turmoil.

Donna stopped in front of Raph to offer him a soft smile before it vanished.  His brow furrowed before he turned to look behind him, catching a black covered fist right before it stabbed him in the neck with a tranq needle. Leo stood and kicked behind him instinctively, catching another one in the stomach. She growled "Ambush!" She flipped over the figure that tried to get her from behind the kicked them in the back, smiling at the satisfying crack of bones.

They started to fight, catching more than just three of the dark hooded figures. Donna flipped, punched and kicked, only taking her bo staff out when the figures seemed to get weapons of their own. Leo used his katanas efficiently, making sure he hit the most open spots sure to make them fall away from him. Raph used his sais in the same manner, but a bit more recklessly, as he was quite happy to finally get out into a great fight again. After defeating the small horde of figures, they all stood there, looking down at the bodies then up at each other. 

Raph and Leo shared a smile of victory before glancing at Donna to see her face was still quite grim and serious. Raph turned to face her, about to say something but a figure behind her on the other room caught his attention. A tall, pale looking guy with a streak of purple in his hair standing there with a smirk. Then his arm rose and something silver glinted in the moonlight, making Raph's heart stop when he realized it was a gun. He tried to warn Donna but nothing came out of his suddenly dry throat.

It all happened so quickly and so slowly at the same time. He saw the bullet speed out of the barrel and towards her, he screamed her name, but she had already turned around to see what he was staring at. That's when it caught her, right above her left breast, piercing her chest and shooting out the back of her shell, sending cracks throughout the carapace. Raph ran towards her, not noticing the same bullet clipped his arm. He tried to reach her before she fell, but she was on the ground before he could reach her. 

Leo gasped and started towards the guy who managed to disappear before he got to him. He soon could see her sisters hopping out of the roof and running towards them. Leo couldn't help but smile, glad that the mission had been completed.

Leo panted and looked around for him or any other figures before growling and turning back to face Raph who was kneeling with Donna in his arms. She laid there, her eyes closed and her mouth open as if she was only sleeping, but the dark whole and blood pouring out the back of her shell said otherwise. Leo leaned down to help pick her up, but Raph shook his head and did it all by himself. Leo could tell he was shook and losing it, but he didn't say anything as he headed to the sewers, he didn't want to make it worse.

They ran through the sewers, trying to get back to her lair as fast as possible, knowing Leona's injuries weren't too bad, but with one doctor out of commission, Donnie was sorely needed. They made it there and basically burst through the door, knocking it off of hinges, which made Mikela whimper a little. Leo smiled back at her, "You won't have to worry, you're not staying here anymore"

Mikey made a small joke which had Leona laughing. Donnie smiled at Leona before his brow furrowed at her horrified gasp and expression. He turned to the door only to do the same as they saw a bloody Raph carry in a lifeless Donna. Mikey ran over to grab her up as Leona slid out of the bed to give him room. Don put her down on the table and sighed, "Dammit..." He looked back at Raph, "You have to leave." The larger turtle blinked and shook his head, "Hell no!" 

Leo and Leona had to push him out, despite the hothead's attempt to stay in the room. He screamed right as he was pushed out the door, "At least tell me she's alive!" Don nodded to him before turning back to his new patient. Raph's legs gave out and he fell on the floor right in front of the door to the lab. He hated to be so far away from her in a time like this. Leo sat beside him and gently patted his arm before noticing how bloody it was. He pulled out his own first aid kit and started to fix his brother's arm up. Raph barely noticed the sting of alcohol and the needle. He stared at the door silent as he let his brother work on his wound with minimal fuss.

As soon as the eldest was done, Raph stood up and headed towards her room, "I'm going to go lay down..." Leona, Mikela and Rosa looked after him silently, accepting he needed some time to deal with this. 

_I hope you're okay. I hope this isn't the last time that I'd see you. I hope that I won't have to come back to this lair just for a reminder of who you were, what you were to me. My everything. Donnie, please tell me you saved her...I can't handle it if you are gone._


	3. It's over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets a bit better.

_It's been three weeks and Raph has been trying to find things to busy himself with after Donnie kicked him out of the infirmary._

Raphael stared off into the dark of his room, swinging slowly side to side. It was midnight and the only light in his room came from his alarm clock. He tried to remain in his hammock as he remembered Donna wiggling in pain in her cot. He flinched involuntarily and closed his eyes, trying to drive it out. Closing his eyes only made it worse. He remembered that night with her covered in blood, looking lifeless.

The hammock swung a little as a heavy weight positioned itself on his chest and curled up. He recognized the small whimper and grunt of slight pain. He couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around her tenderly. He nuzzled his face down into her hair and sighed quietly, "You should be resting."

Donna smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "You know I sleep better with you." Raphael couldn't help but nuzzle back into her face, missing the feel of her slightly reptilian skin that was surprisingly softer than his. His arms tightened, making her take in a sharp breath. He bit his lip and loosened his grip, hating he couldn't hold on to her very tightly for hurting her even more. Donna went limp in his arms and her breathing slowed considerably. 

Raphael laid there, staring into the dark just as before, but felt a lot better with her in his arms. He let his eyes close and tried to relax enough to start sleeping, but he just couldn't do it. He gently turned her around to where she straddled him and started to grind up to her. He felt her lean up to look at his shadow through the darkness.

"I understand if you don't want to, but I can't sleep. I haven't had you in my arms for too damn long and you already know I need it badly." He stared at her shadow and waited for her to wiggle out of his arms and into his side in the hammock. It was a while of his grinding and his quickening breath before he felt her lips on his. He smiled and kissed her back before flipping him over to where she was on her back and moved her up to where her knees were right below his armpits.

He stared up at his shadow in the dark before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her, but she knew she'd have to keep it slow this time. She hated it won't be as rough as their usual sexual expeditions, but it'd still help her out with the pain. He could tell purely from how she touched him and wrapped herself around him that she wanted him to be careful. He could do that. Slow, sensual...gentle? He tried not to doubt himself, because he knew once he did he might mess up.

He let himself drop down before putting his lips to her forehead and guiding her hand to his member. She rubbed her feet up and down the back of his thighs as she started to stroke him to his full erection. She did this while she kissed and licked at his throat, loving the throaty grunts from him. She loved being in control sometimes, but she hated dominating him. She gently nibbled on his neck as she laid back under him. 

"I gotta take off my shorts..." She whispered to him. Raph opened his eyes and blinked a little as he realized she had stopped massaging his member. He nodded and sat up, pulling her legs up and slipping her shorts and undies off before laying right back between her legs.

"This makes me wish I could take off those bandages..." He whispered to her as he thumbed gently at the cloth wrapped around her chest and upper shell. Donna sighed and wiggled, "It's uncomfortable in times like this." He nodded grimly and wrapped his arms under her, pulling her up to where her opening was positioned in front of his length. He slowly prodded at it before trying to push in. He grunted and pushed his face into the side of her neck, "Damn...so tight! Tighter than before..." He huffed before pushing his head in, but paused when he heard her whimper to him.

"You sure you just didn't get bigger?" She hated how uninformed she sounded, but she couldn't help but get scientific in that moment. He pressed his lips to hers before she could finish her explanation of why she asked such a silly question. He didn't even care for much talking at the moment. He usually loves making her talk nonsense into his ears, but he was just happy she was there in his arms. He continued his slow penetration of her before he was up to the hilt to her. 

Raphael laid there, breathing heavily as he tried to keep from cumming just from laying in her hot and silk folds. He wasn't like he could pull out in that moment anyway. Donna had her legs wrapped tightly around his shell, making sure he didn't go anywhere for those first few moments.

After what seemed like an eternity to Rap, Donna let her legs fall by his sides. He smiled in her neck and started to kiss and affectionately suck as he started to push and pull in and out of the smaller turtle.

Donna moaned out softly, having to keep herself in check as she knew if she took in too much air, her chest would start hurting again. Her hand ran over the back of his head sweetly as she tried to rock back into his gently and slow thrusts. Keeping this rhythm going, they panted each others' name and slowly worked themselves to an orgasm. 

Raphael turned them to where she was laying on his chest and he on his back in the hammock. Panting, he pulled her up so he could nuzzle and smell her hair as they started to fall asleep. He used his foot to gently rock them, knowing that once she was asleep, she didn't mind the rocking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael hated Donnie was scolding Donna for getting out of her cot in the middle of the night. He sat by and listened to their argument.

"You are still too weak! I need to make sure you're strong en--" Don was cut off by the brunette.

"Even if I've been shot doesn't mean I'm weak! I'm strong enough to beat your ass..." Donnie glared back at the girl and huffed.

"Well, excuse me for caring about you!" Raphael blinked and tilted his head a little as he heard his brother claim that. "You're like my little sister, alright! I wanna make sure you're fine! If you're gonna be hardheaded, then don't come to me when you start getting pained again!" The usually calm genius huffed and stomped off to the lab.

Donna pouted a little and waddled after him, making Mikela laugh. Don turned to see what she was doing and burst out laughing as well. She grinned and walked over to him normally before hugging him tightly. "Thanks for worrying about me, but you being the only doctor on duty is kinda taking my shine. And I like my spotlight" She grinned up at him which was returned with a soft and forgiving hug.

Raphael stared, but tried not to let it get to him. He tried extremely hard, but failed as he started to get jealous all of a sudden. All of the time they spent together in the lab and he was just now thinking of it in a bad light. He huffed and walked to the kitchen, hoping he was only overreacting.

Donna came in the kitchen a little bit later and wrapped her arms around him, "Don said I could sleep with you now" She smiled, but it fell when she saw his scowl. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head up at the angry teen, "Whats the matter?"

He glanced down at her and wondered if she would answer honestly f something was going on. He sighed and turned to her, "You and Don...what's up with that?"

She stared in disbelief..." You're jealous?!" The smile on her face only pissed him off more. He folded his arms and looked down at her, waiting her answer. She shook her head quickly.

"Nothing. You know that...what's up with you? No sex got you feeling vulnerable?" She tilted her head and looked at him as he turned away. She knew the answer was yes but he'd never admit that. She clasped her hands together,"Tell you what, if I had to hesitate to have sex with you when you're my boyfriend and I've recovered exceptionally well, why would I have sex with my boyfriends brother when I'm still in critical condition?"

Raphael took a second to think out the big words then sighed at the logic in her words. He turned to look at her and nodded, "Fine..." Donna smiled and kissed him tenderly, "Please never doubt my loyalty again...it hurts" He stared in her eyes and nodded before picking her up and carting her off to the room, much to the dismay of Don who knew exactly what they were going off to do.


End file.
